


破窗理论08

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	破窗理论08

破窗理论08

楼下Omega特有的甜腻气息几乎彻夜萦绕在托尼鼻尖，他小心地托好伤臂侧身将自己整个埋入松软厚实的鸭绒被里，罗杰斯的味道却依旧不依不饶地透过门缝肆意作乱，他们像甜橙苏打气泡一般散落在空气中，又迫不及待地炸裂开直到铺满床褥。他将这种不寻常的现象很快归结于缺乏睡眠而导致的短暂精神紊乱。长时间杂乱又紧绷的思绪并没有因为一个舒服的热水浴消退多少，尤其在那位不怎么称职的看护罢工后，甚至更加严重。

他似乎能感到床垫另一侧的微微下陷，那双曾在今晚沾满白色泡沫的修长双手轻轻抚上Alpha的胸膛，手掌柔滑又温热。Omega似乎未着寸缕，正像托尼曾经的幻想，驯顺乖巧地趴在自己身侧，在窗帘缝隙间出逃的暗淡月光里睁开聚满雾气的漂亮双眸，于蝶翼下讨要极乐。

“托尼......”

Omega无辜又委屈地轻唤着身边人，亟待抒发的火热欲望令他彻底浸泡在情欲中，全无平日轻慢懈怠的恼人样子，反而颇为娇憨地发起痴来，拉起那只指节间带有些许薄茧的手覆上饱满弹软的胸脯要托尼仔细揉弄，天生就适合被Alpha用阳具填满的小嘴发出奶猫般的轻哼，又因为男人突然加大把玩的力度变成带有淫浪意味的喘息。

“我想要......”

史蒂夫在鸭绒被下微微抬起右腿，如藤满般攀缠在男人胯间，沾满淫液的滑腻腿根隔着内裤反复磨蹭他早就硬挺滚烫的阴茎。托尼敢打包票，即使是在omega依旧保有处子贞洁的日子里，他也一定是以这样的动作一丝不挂地躺跪趴在床上将枕头紧紧地夹在臀缝里自慰，脑子里装满了男人和鸡巴，饥渴到只要随便一个Alpha打开房门他就会高高撅起屁股求对方往肚子里射满精液。

平时尽管装作淡漠冷情，难以取悦，也不过是天生欠操。

“想要什么？说给Daddy。”

尚未被满足的小母猫难耐地喘息着，索性跨坐在托尼腰间，微微俯下身抬高臀部在肿胀硬挺的老二上来回滑动，直到后穴里仿佛永远无法流完的淫水把整根柱身打湿。托尼打开台灯，昏黄的光线把天蓝瞳孔映成墨色，罗杰斯贴在额间的柔顺金发被薄汗微微打湿，造物主精细雕琢的脸蛋绯红，饱含春情又毫无羞耻。

“要......要daddy的肉棒插......插我......”

托尼的阴茎被湿热甬道紧紧包裹，不知餍足的深红色穴口仍旧收缩着想要吞进更多，他使劲掐着如面团般白皙柔软的挺翘臀瓣直到留下鲜红指印，片刻后便是毫不留情地拍打。史蒂夫下意识地惊喘着想要躲避疼痛，却又像被牢牢钉在男人的肉棒上，变成可以任主人肆意亵玩的淫荡母猫。

托尼继续揉搓起形状美好的丰满胸脯，尽管已经有过养教养子女的经验，史蒂夫依旧是个尚未生育的熟龄Omega，他有点迫不及待想要看到这里继续胀大直到如女性的乳房般更加丰满松软，撑展到球状的孕肚里是被温暖羊水包裹着的小小胎儿——他们的孩子。孕期里他会彻底沦为自己的性玩具，敏感到仅仅被手指插两下就能弄湿一张床单，挺立的乳房只有被揉弄吮吸才能缓解胀痛，流出香甜可口的奶水。他休想再和其他男人鬼混，Alpha会让他不断地生产再怀孕，彻彻底底论为自己的婊子。

“霍华德能像我这样干你？”

史蒂夫的口水在操弄间滴落到床单上，他迷惘地看向对方，缓慢地转动蓝眼珠似乎在思考刚才的问题，片刻后却又似乎把它抛到脑后一般温顺地伏爬在Daddy坚实的胸膛上夹紧双腿等待高潮来临。

“你被我爸操到潮吹过吗？啊？说真的......”他放慢了速度，似乎真想寻求一个答案。于是甜蜜的叹息被一个亲吻渡进口中，史蒂夫微微歪了下头，给出托尼期盼许久的回答。

“当然，他还把我干到失禁.......”

托尼差点从床上弹起来，用力深呼吸着试图抚平梦里直逼心口的怒气与恐惧。内裤完好地套在腿间，除了该死的粘腻这也本该是个平凡早晨。他颇有些自嘲地笑出来，回忆起零碎几个片段，这可能是迄今为止最荒谬的梦境。史蒂夫罗杰斯才不会对把他打断自己胳膊表示愧疚，那Omega只会环抱双臂皱起眉头再度用“我根本不在意你身上发生的任何事”表情表示歉意，难以驯服，却又该死的令人在意。

该死的让他在意。

————————————————

彼得花费将近半小时才将浑身过去的史蒂夫从浴缸里一路拖回床上，原本以为发情期算是告一段落，初次性爱后极不安稳的睡眠在床边闹出动静时终于结束。浓郁的甜橙味再次弥漫于空气中，依旧处在半昏迷状态的Omega尽可能地向持续散发Alpha信息素的养子贴近，尽管分化当日他曾说过酸涩的柠檬味道过于浅淡，但在一切都如同火烧般灼烈难捱的观感世界中，史蒂夫迫切需要这股清爽来缓解大浪般来势汹汹的高热。

此时离Malibu最近的药店开门至少还有五个小时，彼得显然有了经验，在心爱的养母半梦半醒间再次与他结合，将勃起阳物再次塞进湿热柔软的小洞抽插着，含进因情欲再度挺立的粉嫩乳头舔弄吮吸，用炽热的亲吻与爱抚将饱满的胸脯再度弄得一塌糊涂方才罢休。他无法解释自己对这具身体的狂热，就像无法解释自己到底对史蒂夫怀有怎样的感情。

彼得曾经无比希望自己能成为他的Alpha，负担起家庭的责任，陪伴，保护，把自己所有的爱慕与尊重留给史蒂夫。可当他第一次进入紧窄柔软的穴道时，年轻的Alpha开始嫉妒那些未来将会从这里降临世界的婴孩，他希望史蒂夫是他真正的妈咪，让自己从胚胎时期就能够沉睡在温暖的羊水中，在他无私的供养下发育成人，当手掌抚摸上肚皮时轻轻踢一脚让他知道自己很健康，很好。

他抽出阴茎将粘稠的白色精液射在史蒂夫股间，以小婴儿的姿势环抱成团枕在养母腹部沉沉睡去。

“妈咪......想被你从这里生一次......”  
——————————————————————————

 

托尼稍稍赖床后简单地冲了个澡，披上睡袍准备享用完早餐后回来补眠，虽然免不了又要和罗杰斯见面说话，今天格外心虚的他还是决定心平气和一点，见鬼，他应不应该先问问自己的梦到底有没有真实依据，霍华德真有那么猛？

“Dummy,给Daddy来一杯榛果拿铁，加豆奶。”斯塔克必须说厨房很容易滋生一些不好的幻想，比如即便家里唯一的Omega又在罢工，他依旧不可抑制地脑补出了裸体围裙和香喷喷的巧克力曲奇，以及蓝眼睛先生根本不会说出口的‘Daddy’。

彼得的乐高死星模型安静地躺在茶几上，托尼随手掸掉造型奇特的Kylo Ren窝在高背沙发里，今天不是什么特殊节假日，甚至还是该死的周一，他竟然该死的不能享受一段该死的工作日早餐？

“别被我发现你们卷走我的信用卡跑了！”

“说真的？你们都决定在周一绝食？”

“我——彼得？”

托尼短暂地皱起眉头，还是打算给背对着他蹑手蹑脚路过客厅的儿子一个周一问候，尽管青少年只短暂的回应了一个新新人类特有的尖叫，甚至还不肯转过身去看自己老爹。

“转过来？你出门了？还是刚回来，我不是要管你鬼混或者怎样，你知道我又不是史蒂夫——见鬼，你贩卖抑制剂？”那玩意儿又不是海洛因，托尼刚想说，却被大脑中瞬间闪过的想法击中，难道昨天那么大味道不是幻觉？

“我可以解释，我可以解释，史蒂夫发情了，显而易见，他需要抑制剂，我只负责跑腿，你不能不给他吃抑制剂，我知道你是个善良的人，你肯定不会不给他吃，但是他可没法再忍受一晚上了，我必须——”

“一晚上没有抑制剂，甚至连个Alpha......”

托尼斯塔克没法再继续往下说了，比被霍华德操到失禁更难以令人承受的事实摆在眼前。

“回你自己房间，我们待会得谈谈。”他尽力不让自己的表情扭曲。

“我可以解释，爸爸，真的不是你想的那样，史蒂夫还在睡觉，你的浓度太高了会刺激他，我可以处理这些，我保证一切都会被妥善处理，橱柜里有麦片，你让他休息一会——”彼得紧贴在门板上守住最后一道防线，但托尼并不准备就此罢手。

“回你自己的房间去。”  
“凌晨我根本买不到抑制——”

“你就算现在要一颗洲际导弹我托尼斯塔克也能立刻弄来！别让我说第三遍，彼得。”

彼得被突然的怒吼震住，即使托尼很快收敛情绪，他也明白这已经是父亲的最后通牒，甚至是对血亲的格外开恩，他不会伤害史蒂夫，可是一旦这扇门被拉开，哪怕他有千百句说辞来解释到底这是多么合乎情理最佳方案，三个人的关系，乃至整个斯塔克家，都即将发生质的改变。

彼得帕克才明白自己始终只是个孩子。

直到儿子回到房间，他才敢握住门把手，打开潘多拉的魔盒。

窗帘被拉的严严实实，昏暗密闭的空间依旧充满着昨夜梦里熟悉的味道，成熟适龄，尚在发情期的Omega依旧沉睡着，对男人突然的闯入毫不知情。他紧贴着卡其色床单，像极了戚风蛋糕未被抹匀的奶油。托尼拉出椅子坐在床边，Alpha低着头，尽量避免直视史蒂夫罗杰斯的躯体，以及股间尚且湿润的精液痕迹。

他依旧需要一个答案。


End file.
